Ernestine
Ernestine, or Ernest as she sometimes calls herself, is Boggle's best friend who works at a steel refinery on the far out reaches of the valley gorge. She was the one who gave Boggle his job when he was down in life. Appearance She has white fur covering her entire back and most of her tail. She has light tan fur covering her entire underbelly, all her legs, chest, muzzle, and most of her face, as well as the end of her tail. She has white ears, with light tan fur underneath them. She has a large white patch on her right eye. She wears a light blue collar with an iron tag that she made from some of the steel at the refinery. Personality Ernestine probably takes her work and responsibilities more seriously than anyone else. She will not tolerate any nonsense or foolishness whatsoever when it comes to her job. She knows the rules and regulations of the facility to heart, and can immediately quote anyone of them off the bat when she sees fit. A few of the others sometimes joke that she may as well have written the book. Even though she hasn't, she probably knows the material better than the writers regardless. Even though she is strict and serious when it comes to the work of herself and her friends/coworkers, she can actually appear to be quite enjoyable when she's not working. She can also be enjoyable to work with, once you get to know her, (and the rules) well enough. Even though she may appear to be stoic, she actually has shown herself to have a frisky, spunky personality when she's enjoying herself and the company of her friends, which will sometimes show a more softer personality when she is working. To others who don't know her that well, it may seem like she doesn't care about others in the work place due to her stoic and strict work ethic, but it could not be further from the truth. She cares deeply for everyone in the work area, and wants them all to be as safe as possible. Accidents can happen that could seriously injure or kill others in less than seconds, so she does everything she can to ensure the safety, productivity, and efficiency of everyone and everything in the plant. This may also be due the fact that she herself was almost killed while working once. Beneath her determined and tough exterior, she actually does have a much more vulnerable side, that is uncertain, timid, and slightly scared, but she rarely ever shows it. Only those who are closest to her know about this area of her personality, and are always there to calm her down and comfort her when it does show through. She has shown herself to be kind, caring, intelligent, diligent, efficient, compassionate, brave and intuitive. Bio Ernest didn't start off with much in life. She came from a relatively normal family, but it was sometimes hard for them to do certain things that other families could. She took a fascination with metals when she watched a documentary of machines being built in factories on TV. Eventually she decided to get a job at a steel refinery to help her family out, also because of her fascination with the work. She didn't have a devotion to the rules nearly as much as she did when she first started, but after seeing how dangerous the work was, she dedicated most of her time to memorizing the rules and regulations to ensure a safer working environment. Unfortunately, accidents can still happen no matter how much you dedicate yourself to safety. One day when she was working she ended up getting thirsty. She walked over to a drinking fountain about 30 feet away from where she was. A few seconds later, a ladle of molten slag was moving above on the roof rails, when it suddenly tipped and spilled its contents all over the floor, right where Ernestine was previously standing. If she hadn't gone off to get a drink, she would have been incinerated to death. Since then, she has taken a much more serious approach to her work. It was also when she started developing a more stoic side to her working personality. She hasn't really admitted this to anyone, but that accident actually triggered her more vulnerable and timid side that she rarely shows. Random Facts: Her accident was inspired by the same one that nearly happened with my grandfather when he worked in a steel refinery. She despises karaoke. She'll only drink water when its been filtered. She can tell different grades of steel just by looking at it. She'll occasionally roast marshmallows at the slag heaps after work. More to be added.Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Pups Category:Puppies Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Character Category:Female Pup Category:Female Pups Category:Girl Category:Girls Category:Girl Character Category:Girl Pups Category:Dogs Category:Animals